


All Intents and Purposes

by Anriela



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, They really shouldn't work, but they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anriela/pseuds/Anriela
Summary: A short one-shot about one of my favorite ships of all time, Levpril. It's a ship that belongs to April, it is a self-insert of hers, and I actually really adore her and the ship so these are dedicated to her.





	All Intents and Purposes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Transient_Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transient_Reality/gifts).



For all intents and purposes, they shouldn't work. Even people who had only heard of the odd match but never personally met them could tell you that. The rumor mill perhaps exagerated the differences between them, but those who had met them but didn't necessarily know them felt no need to correct it, so maybe not so far off.  
Humanity's Strongest was indeed that. He had not been given that title for no reason. From his time in the Underground to now, all that he had lost, all the knowledge he had gained, all his skills so carefully honed over the years. Levi Ackerman had undoubtedly earned that title.  
But part of Levi's strength stemmed from his ability to detach himself from others. From the rough way he treats those around him, holding them to the highest standard possible often out of necessity, and refusing to accept less than. From his ability to complete a task in the most effecient, succesful manner without regard to the effects it might have on a person. Levi's strength, indeed, came from a place of pain and necessity. Whether he was trying to avoid that for others or cause it was often up to someone's impression of him to decide.  
The head nurse at the hospital was no less strong for what she did, and her strength also stemmed from places of pain and neccesity. Different from Levi's, certainly. But no less difficult for it.  
April's strength, as opposed to Levi's, made itself apparent in her compassion for those wounded and sick, incapable of helping themselves. In her passion for doing good, and lessening the pain for those suffering. It was apparent in her refusal to stand down those to those who could, if they wished, beat her to a pulp and lock her away forever. Or kill her, even. In her steadfast stance on the things she truly believed were right and wrong, refusing to allow anything to budge her. She had worked her way to the top, and earned her place there.  
But perhaps it was because they should not work that they did.  
April brought something out of Levi that he didn't even recognize in himself before her. She brought out the man underneath the strength, underneath the pain, underneath all the rough surfaces. And Levi, in turn, treated her with a gentleness that few ever saw from him. They allowed each other in, shared their minds and hearts with each other, and supported each other as best as they were able. There were rough patches, certainly. But they worked through them, and they were never quite bad enough to cause them to end what they had.  
For all intents and purposes, they should not work. But the two were not in favor of doing what was expected, and cared little for what should and should not work.


End file.
